


Call Me Later

by ToyaFFs Junk Pile (ToyaFF)



Series: ToyaFFs Junk Pile [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyaFF/pseuds/ToyaFFs%20Junk%20Pile
Summary: A phonecall at the worse possible time.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: ToyaFFs Junk Pile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Call Me Later

_< Loud skin smacking, bed creaking>_

“ _Ah_ , it’s great… It feels so great, Snipes.”

“ _Mn_ … _Mm_ …”

“Hah, come’on, you don’t have to be so quiet, Snipes. Who’s gonna hear us in your camper– less there’s a dirty rat sneakin’ around. I’ll kick his ass if he shows his stupid face.”

“ _Ah_ … Let’s… not talk about work, a’right?”

“Yeah, I got’cha.”

_< Phone Ringing>_

“But damn, if we ever had the time, I would totally fuck you durin’ battle– shit, that’d be really freakin’ hot to do.”

_< More phone ringing>_

_“Ah…_ Mate _…”_

“Just poundin’ you when you’re tryin’ to blast dudes skulls open.”

“ _Mh_ … Hol– Hold on, mate.”

_< Movements stop>_

“Huh? What’s the issue?”

“Phone… Phone’s ringin’…”

“So what? We’re kinda busy at the moment–– Hey!”

_< Bed rustling>_

“I need to answer it.”

_< More bed rustling>_

“Snipes, if ya look down for just a second to see what’s up your ass _––_!”

“Just pipe yer yapper and don’t move.”

_< Phone click>_

“G’day? …Ah, ello’ Ma.”

“ _Freakin’ serious?”_

“ _Zip!_ Huh, what’cha say– work? Naw, got off some time ago, no worries.”

_< beat>_

“Aces, right it is! Could say I’m carryin’ the team… Yeah, not even the Spooks nor the Ankle-biters are givin’ me much trouble… Huh? Naw, I don’t need spray––! Ma, I said––! Ma, it ain’t bugs, I keep tellin’ yah! Ma… _Huu_ … Thanks Ma, I’ll make sure to use it.”

_< beat>_

“Heh, that right? Well, yah be makin’ some mighty mean omelets with all those eggs– _Ah_ ––!”

_< Bed creak>_

“ _Little wanker––!_ Wha––? Oh, naw I just accidently pulled a sore muscle– ain’t anythin’ to worry about... Ye–Yeah, whenever I move– move around, it acts up… Quite a doozy, right it is.”

_< Quiet and wet smacking>_

“Hu–Huh? Naw, naw, yah don’t need to put dad on the phone now! Uh… G’day, dad. Yeah, I’m doin’ well– well for myself…”

_< Bed rustling and movements>_

“ _Oie, not the time––!_ Huh? Naw its just– just a little pain– it ain’t… no trouble at all!”

_< More bed rustling and movements>_

“ _Ah…_ Really _–_ Really now? Well… now that’s really great to hear from yah! _Mm_ … Hey, think I need to end this call a little early today… Huh? Yeah _–_ Yeah, I did… Heh, still workin’ even when yer not, yah follow me? _Haah_ … Ri– Right! Yer always welcome to call later– I’ll be there to answer, don’t yah– don’t yah worry!

_< Movements stop>_

“Love- Love both of yah. Bah… Bye!”

_< Loud bang and click>_

“ _Haah… Ahh…_ ”

“Ha! Come’on, Snipes did you expect me to just sit here balls deep in you without tryin’ to move _––_?”

_< Bed rustling and lips smacking>_

“ _Mm––_? _Mwh_ …”

“ _Mm_ …”

_< Skin smacking>_

“ _Mnh––_! _Ah––_! _Ahh_ …!”

“Heh… _Ah_ … You’re such a freakin’ pervert, Snipes… Talkin’ to your folks while gettin’ fucked _–_ I ain’t even stupid enough to do that!”

<Wet squishing>

 _“Mh––_!”

“ _Hahh_ … If you do get off to the thoughts of bein’ found out, I may have to fuck you durin’ a _tight_ game.”

“ _Ahh_ … Sc– Scout…”

“ _Hahh_ … Hey, does it feel good, Snipes?”

<More wet squishing>

“ _Mh––_! Yea–Yeah…”

“ _Ahh_ … I really– really do like hearin’ you get more vocal. Makes everythin’ even more freakin’ amazin’… _Hah_ …”

_< Louder skin smacking, bed creaking>_

“ _Aah––_! Ma–Mate…!”

“Heh, that’s what were doin’!”

“Gonna– Gonna wack––! _Ah_ ––! Wack yah if yah keep talkin’––! _Ahh_ ––!”

“ _Haah_ … What’cha say? Can’t hear you over all the sexy noises you’re makin’.”

“Ah! Scout––! Scout, cl–close…!”

“ _Mmh_ … Ye–Yeah, I’m gettin’ pretty close too… _Haah––_! Snipes– Snipes, I’m gonna come inside!”

_ <Wet squishing>_

“ _Nh––_! _Hahh_ ––!”

_< More wet squishing>_

“ _Ahh_ ––! _Haah_ … _Holy dooley_ …”

_< Bed rustling and lips smacking>_

“ _Mh_ … _Mwh_ …”

“ _Mh_ … _Huu_ …”

_< Quiet movements>_

“…Perhaps Ma’s right about the spray.”

“Eh? What’cha mean– _owowowow_!!”

“’Cause this one buzzer won’t stop makin’ noise!”

“Sworry, sworry– let goes oufs my fwace!”

_< Bed rustling>_

“ _Huu_ … Yah wear me out, kid.”

“Heh, but yer always happy to take one for the team.”

“Christ sake– no more baseball analogies!”

“And the pitcher makes the throw– BOOM! It’s a miss! Scout’s team wins again! Ha, cause there ain’t no hitter in sex, only the pitcher and catcher.”

_< beat>_

“Uh, anyway, good work!”

“Meh… Would’ve been better work if yah did it outside.”

“Fouls don’t win games! …Yeah, I’ll stop.”

_< Quiet movements>_

“But seriously, you should’ve waited till we were finished before pickin’ up the stupid phone.”

_< beat>_

“Well? Got any excuses to make?”

“…Wanna make sure I don’t miss a day talkin’ to them. They’re gettin’ old.”

“Oh...”

_< beat>_

“C’mere, kid.”

_< Quiet movements>_

“Snipes…”

“Heh, yer right. But yah bein’ around all the time is causin’ me to do dumb shit like that... Ha! Now don’t give me that look– yer were actin’ all cutesy and blushin’ a moment ago.”

_< beat>_

“…Hey, Snipes, if you wanna go and call your parents again, I’ll be quiet this time.”

“Naw, told them to call later. Let’s enjoy ourselves a bit longer.”

“Is that an invitation for a rematch––? Ah! Its was a jwoke– a jwoke, Swipes!!”

“Wanker.”

“Hehe, love you too, Snipes.”

“Hah… same, mate. Love yah.”


End file.
